Bradford Estates
by Todd Bradford the III
Summary: She was 14. He was 17. It wasn't supposed to happen...but, it did...


THE BRADFORD DYNASTY'S BRADFORD ESTATES Book 1 written by: Laree D.

PROLOGUE: BRADFORD ESTATES FRESNO CA. JUNE 1997

She was 14. He was 17. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. It all started the summer Carrie Holbrooke turned fourteen years old. Carrie had moved to Fresno after her father was killed in a car accident, and her mother remarried when she was 10. Her stepfather, Mike Callahan, started drinking after losing his job as a realtor. Becoming more and more abusive towards her mother, turning on Carrie when she would step in, trying to protect her. Carrie was twelve when she met Tammy, Todd's twin sister, fifteen, at a local horse show. Tammy, amazed at the calming affect the young girl with the sad eyes had on Tammy's unruly colt, took an immediate liking to her and offered her a job as a stable hand. Todd's fifteen year old heart went out to the sad little girl, his sister had hired. Carrie began coming to Bradford Estates everyday after school, even working through the weekend. It wasn't unusual for Carrie to show up at Bradford Estates with bruises, sometimes in the middle of the night.

At those times she would stay at the ranch, sleeping with Tammy, in her room. Sometimes all three would hang out until the wee hours of the morning. A strong bond began to form between Todd and Carrie over the next two years. The summer, Carrie turned fourteen and Todd, almost eighteen, he taught her to dance. Picked her up in one of the limos, escorting her to the Annual Banquet, the Bradford's put on every year in June to mark the end of the Round Up. By the end of the night, one thing led to another, and they found themselves in the guest house. Alone. He was her first and she was his. Even at such a young age, their hearts intertwined, forever remembering the other. The relationship continued for three months, even after Todd turned eighteen...

Until Mrs. Holbrooke, her spirit broken in her blue violet eyes, came to Bradford Estates, telling Carrie they were moving. She had finally broken away from her abusive husband. Carrie and her mother were gone before the end of the week. Todd and Tammy never heard from them again. Tammy threw herself into her schoolwork, working towards her goal as CEO at Bradford Memorial Hospital, when the hospital would pass to her. Todd started dating heavily, trying to erase Carrie from his mind, but couldn't...

He'd hold another in his arms and Carrie in his heart...

NOTE TO READER:

The ranks in this story are mostly accurate checked and rechecked by an employee for NASA. The comparisons were pulled from an actual Marine Corp site. Some adjusting to the ranks were made for entertainment purposes only. I hope you enjoy this series as much as I enjoyed writing it.

P.S. WELCOME TO MY WORLD.  
author Laree D.

THE BRADFORD DYNASTY'S BRADFORD ESTATES BOOK 1 THE BRADFORD DYNASTY'S BRADFORD ESTATES CHAPTER 1 MARCH, 2000 BRADFORD ESTATES, FRESNO CALIFORNIA (Three years later...)

Friday morning, the first day of Spring, dawned clear and cool, the sun a bright, red ball, not yet strong enough for the heat of summer, peeked over the Sierra Nevadas to the east. A light morning mist still floated above the ground across Bradford Estates, located on the northeast corner of Willow and Jensen. A horse whickers to his stable mate, a cow lows softly to her calf, are the only sounds breaking the early morning stillness. Luke, Bradford Estates Forman and Tanner, Luke's nephew, two of the thirty ranch hands working for the Bradfords at Bradford Estates, were saddling their cutting horses, for a long ride across the forty acres of the ranch. It was hard work, riding the fence, checking and repairing from sun up to sundown. They didn't expect to be back until late Monday night, for the Spring Round Up, when all hands were expected to be at the ranch.

Bradford Estates, is a twenty four hour, seven day a week operation, known nation wide for turning out some of the best and well tempered, Arabians the country has ever known. Some of the best studs, brood mares, bulls and cows come from Bradford Estates, their yearlings winning blue ribbons and trophies in all events; show, track, collage and rodeo. Ten ranch hands are kept on hand at any given time, day or night, working two twelve hour shifts, with rotating weekends off. All ranch hands are on call during their off time in case of an emergency, or as needed. The first shift starts at five a.m. to five p.m. the second shift is from five p.m. to five a.m. To be fair the two shifts trade off from a.m. to p.m. every other week, except during the roundup season, starting from March to June, when all the ranch hands are needed around the clock. During this busy season, time off can only be granted in writing by one of the Bradfords or Frank the Ranch Manager, who still has to clear it with the residing Bradford. The Summer months, or the hottest part of Summer, from mid-July to September, can be the most grueling for the animals at Bradford Estates. The triple digits of a California Summer can kill an outrageous number of cattle and horses every year. For this reason, Bradford Estates hires five extra, seasonal ranch hands, instead of pulling hands from Sunset Acres.

Sunset Acres is a boarding stable, year round and a place to retire Bradford Estates prize horses who have grown to old for show and the race track. These horses are well treated, and well fed, only working during the Summer as trail riding horses, when the place opens to the public, for riding season. Lessons are also offered at Sunset Acres for all age groups with one or two ranch hands available for questions or instruction. Except during the round up, when all hands are down at Bradford Estates, there is always ten ranch hands on duty, following the same schedule set by Luke, the Bradford's Foreman. The stables open to the public around June after the Annual Bradford Banquet directly following the Spring Round Up, and close at the end of September.

Luke, mid forties, wiry frame, his dark hair sprinkled with gray hair, under his old felt cowboy hat, tossed his saddle up on Quickstep, his chestnut quarter horse stallion, reaching underneath his wide belly for the girth, feeding it through the ring, cinching it tight. Quickstep danced sideways, tossing his head and pawing the ground, shaking his bridle, impatiently. Luke absently muttered, "Easy, boy. We'll be going soon enough."

Tanner, early twenties, his light brown hair, neatly combed to the side, hidden under a white, felt cowboy hat also threw his saddle onto Sidestep, his quarter horse paint, Quickstep's colt, reaching under his black and white belly for the girth, also cinching it tight. Sidestep tossed his two toned head, snorting with impatience, he danced backwards, Tanner crooned softly, "Easy fella." Glancing over the western style saddle, he adjusted the stirrups, "Everyone heading in from the hills, Uncle Lew?"

"Come Monday, besides, we have to be back." Luke answered, checking his stirrups, he reached around for the reins hanging on the ground, gathering them in his gloved hand, he mounted Quickstep, turning him as the big quarter horse danced sideways, ready to be off, "Frank wants to meet with everyone Monday night to go over what the Bradford's expect for this year's Round Up."

"He won't show!" Tanner muttered, rolling his eyes, raising his voice, "Frank's a dumb ass, probably be drinking himself into oblivion, Uncle Luke." He climbed into his saddle, Sidestep immediately bolted, Tanner quickly brought him back under control. Sidestep danced sideways, tossing his head and snorting, chomping on the bit, "I don't know why you didn't go for the Ranch Manager position, you do all the duties anyway. Half the time Frank's so wasted he don't know the front end of a horse from the ass end."

Luke turned in his saddle, his clear blue eyes on his sister's only son, calmly stating, "If he don't, I'll run the meeting this year, too."

"He's a damn alcoholic, Uncle Lew!" Tanner returned irritably while trying to hold the dancing quarter horse in check at the same time. Dropping the reins, he kicked Sidestep into a fast gallop, allowing him to run around the corral a few times, bucking and kicking up his heels. Sidestep circled the corral calming down, Tanner pulled up next to his uncle, "Don't the Doc see what a piece of shit Frank is? Why don't he just fire him and start over? Damn!" Tanner glanced towards the Big House, "We ought to march right up to that door and tell Doc what a worthless piece of shit Frank is."

"Not our place, Tan. The manager stays with the Bradford who hires him, firing the manager is the next Bradford's duty. He can then appoint another manager or look elsewhere." Luke took a deep breath, sadness clouding his eyes as he glanced north towards the Big House facing the eastern Sierra Nevada Mountain Range.

The Big House, a three level, 32 room mansion, built around an Olympic size pool, complete with a bath house and separate showers for men and women. Behind it, also facing east, was the 3000 square foot, 6 bedroom, 2 bath guest house, where the Bradford heir, Todd Bradford the III, now in the Marine Reserves, has lived since turning eighteen. An attached fourteen car garage, with two sides, seven roll up doors facing east and seven faced west. Inside the custom built garage, parked on a cement floor with plenty of room around them, facing east were four sports cars; a 1963, silver blue Camaro, Todd bought and restored, when he graduated from high school, a 1972, two tone silver and black Panterra, recently restored, a 2000 corvette, bought brand new this year, and his favorite, a 1973, white Stingray, corvette, with orange flames, one of the last projects him and his father had worked on together. Parked behind them also facing east, were two custom built hot rods; a bright orange, 1968 Dodge Viper, 454 big block, four speed on the floor, pasi-traction rear end and a 1969 black Ford Thunderbird, also a 454 big block, four speed Auto on the column, pasi-traction in the rear end. Facing west, a black armored limo, complete with bullet proof glass, a sun roof large enough for a sniper to stand if need be. A white limo, mostly used for benefits, where respect and prestige were warranted, with gold trim and spoked wheels, on the hood stood a 9" rearing golden stallion, Bradford Estates trademark. This stallion was on all of their stationary, as well as at the front gate to the property. 

Luke, shook his head, "Right now, I think the Doc has more important things on his mind, Tanner."

Tanner nodded, glancing at his uncle, "He still getting them migraines ain't he?"

Luke sighed, "They're getting worse, Tan. Much worse." His blue eyes slid to the dark, empty guest house, "I would think that his mind is on his son these days, Tanner." He pursed his lips in thought, "I wonder if we'll be having a changing of the guard soon."

Tanner nodded, not wanting to comment on the possibility of the Doc passing away sooner than expected. Rumor had it; the Doc has an aneurysm and it's getting bigger, what's worse, neither of the children know anything about it. If they do, they're not commenting. Tanner followed his uncle's gaze, "He sure ain't taking life very serious right now, is he Uncle Luke?"

Luke gazed thoughtfully at the Heir's house, he gave Tanner a crooked grin, winking, "He'll come around, Tan don't you worry. He loves this ranch, almost as much as his mother did when she was alive. God rest her soul. I'm sure he's just out kicking up his heels." He turned Quickstep towards the back gate, Tanner falling in beside him on Sidestep, "It's probably best before he settles down."

Both hands turn in their saddles at the familiar sound of a 350 small block rumbling through the gate on Willow and down the quarter mile dirt driveway. The 1967 Chevy short bed, step side, pick up, once five shades of primer gray, less than a week ago, now a brand new, bright baby blue, with ghost flames running from the front of the truck and fading out at the back. Its 3 inch exhaust kicking up dust from the headers as it idled around the guest house. The hood had been left off to show off, a shiny new, high rise intake, with two four barrel carburetors flashing and glimmering in the early morning sunlight. Pulling up in back of the Big House, twenty-one year old, Todd Bradford the III, put the four-speed, 3000 stall, automatic transmission into Park. Cutting the motor vibrating the ground, he reached across the newly installed, charcoal gray interior, bench seat, setting a black felt cowboy hat on his short, crew cut, sandy blonde head. He stepped out, his broad shoulders filling out the black leather jacket unzipped at the front, flapped in the morning breeze, his baby blue eyes slowly scanned the stables and the guest house before heading for the back door of the Big House. Seeming excited, he let himself in, disappearing inside, the door closing softly behind him on well oiled hinges. Moving briskly down the tiled corridor, his black soft soled cowboy boots, he wore when working on his cars or out on the Ranch, made little noise with each step.

"Dad!" He called excitedly, knowing his father always rose early, he moved through the long Banquet Hall, where house servants were already preparing the Hall for the Annual Banquet coming up in June. "Seen my father, Enrique?" Todd asked in Spanish, to a young boy, hurrying by with a large trash can he was taking out to the dumpster. Todd has spoken Spanish all of his life, learning through tutors as a requirement for his visit to Spain. According to the will, set in place by Ian Todd Bradford the I, every Bradford heir, once married, is required to travel to Spain to present to the Queen Mother the next heir to Bradford Estates, ensuring the bloodlines.

"No Senor." The small boy, about eight years old, shook his dark head, his dark eyes flashing with concern and curiosity at why the Prince of Bradford Estates would ask him any kind of question.

Todd smiled warmly down at the little boy, his blue eyes flashing amused interest. He could never quite understand why the servants always seem to fear him. The Bradfords have never mistreated the servants working for them at Bradford Estates, even paying them better than most of the high society aristocrats. It's been said that the Queen Mother in Spain doesn't pay her people, or treat them as kindly as the Bradfords do. The Bradfords even offer medical, dental and schooling, since a lot of their servants are in this country illegally. Crouching down, Todd reached out a hand, tousling the boy's hair, "Had breakfast, yet?"

Something flashed in the boy's dark eyes, he shook his head, quietly murmuring, "No Senor."

"Yeah? Well let's see if we can fix that." Todd stood, glancing around for the boy's mother, she was fifteen when she gave birth to Enrique, her family in Mexico, turning her out, before the boy was born, to live on the streets, labeling her as a whore.

Her father had sold her to a very rich and powerful man in Spain when she was still in diapers. The money he sent every month paid for her father's home, land and livestock. When she came of age, soon after her fifteenth birthday, she was to be sent to live with that man, more than three times her age. She had fallen in love with a quiet, young Mexican boy, who wasn't rich, but he was stable, his family owned a small business just inside the Mexican border. Scared and frightened, having no where else to go, the winter storm rains pouring down, she ran to Enrique, her baby's father, after her father beat her and threw her out. With tears running down her bruised and swelling face, mixing with the cold rain, as the high winds whipped across the plains. Wearing only a pair of jeans and a white blouse, a knitted shawl pulled tight around her slight body, she stared in horrified disbelief at the store in flames, her lover she believed was trapped inside. His body was never found. A few days later, hungry and scared, worried that if she didn't take care of herself she would lose the baby, the only thing she had left of Enrique.

Bravely, she snuck across the border, finally making her way, under the cover of darkness, to Texas. Sick, hurt, cold and hungry, she stumbled across five Mexican ranch hands, hanging out in front of one of the local bars, taking time off from a long hard week at Bradford Hills Ranch. They tried to help her, seeing she was bruised and bleeding, instead they only frightened her more. Her screams of fear at being raped again, brought the attention of a very important patron inside, he came running outside, dressed in clean western work clothes, hat to boot, demanding to know what was going on. The hands, respect and worship in their eyes, quickly explained to the tall, broad shouldered, broad chested, sandy blonde, twenty six year old, with a thick Irish accent.

Crouching down in front of the frightened girl, careful not to reach for her, keeping his large hands in front of him. His baby blue eyes flashing warm concern, his angular jaw and scar above his eyes, in stark contrast to the softness in his voice, "I'm Taylor, 'ittle one, w'hat be ye name?"

Her dark eyes wide with fear, she shook her head, not understanding the language, yet she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Taylor "Bastard" Bradford the III, mercenary, heir to his father's ranch at Bradford Hills, raised in Ireland by his mother, recently passed away, unmarried. Taylor had recently returned to Texas from Ireland, claiming his birthright as the rightful owner to the 200 acre rolling plains, in Hell, Texas, one of the hottest paces in the world. He glanced over at one of his men, waving him over, cautioning him to move slowly.

Jose Garcia, mid-forties, with teen age girls of his own, moved slowly over, crouching down next to the big blonde man, smiling gently at the frightened girl, ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. In Spanish, he introduced himself and Taylor, "We won't hurt you, Meja. We only want to help." He flashed her a crooked grin, pointing a thumb at Taylor, still crouched beside him, "Besides, the head Caron here, will slit out throats from ear to ear."

Wide eyed, she glanced curiously at Taylor, a slow smile curved her pink lips, her dark eyes flashing amusement at the intended joke.

"Where's your family, Meja?" Jose asked, listening intently and nodding surreptitiously, his sun tanned face becoming darker, his dark eyes flashing indignation as her story came out in a rush of Spanish words.

Taylor's blue eyes flashed angrily as Jose relayed the story, the men standing around edged closer, listening intently. Shocked and angry, Taylor stood up, snapping, "Ye 'ave got to be joshin'! D'at bastard sold 'is own daughter!"

"It happens all the time, Senor." Jose nodded, standing up next to him. "The question is what are we going to do with her now? We can't turn her out, she needs us."

Taylor nodded, his hands on his lean hips, he gazed thoughtfully down at the frightened, young girl, suddenly turning on his heel he headed for his Jeep. Flipping open his cell phone attached to the cigarette charger, he punched a number, putting the phone to his ear, he waited for someone to answer on the other end.

"Doctor Bradford." a tired, strained, pain filled voice answered.  
"Uncle Todd?" Taylor replied, immediately filling him in on what had just transpired between his men and the girl.

Doc listened intently, without any hesitation, "I'll send someone for her in the morning. Can you put her up for the night?"

"Aye, Uncle." Taylor nodded, "We 'ave plenty o' room. I kin even get 'er fresh clothes an' a 'ot bath."

"Good." Doc answered, his voice strained, "I'll send someone in the morning. Good night Taylor. Oh." he paused, his voice softer, "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Uncle Todd."

The next morning, Ryan, of Spanish descent, the Bradford's personal pilot and his wife Esmerelda, flew in on Bradford Blue, the Bradford's personal jet, its name coming from the shade of blue eyes every Bradford inherits, along with their trademark sandy blonde hair. Ryan and Esmerelda, immediately took a liking to the sad little girl, about to be a mother. Flying her back to California, where she's lived and worked, raising her young son ever since.

Todd glanced around, spying Miss Rosa Cantina, her shy, dark eyes flitting around the large room, looking for Enrique, "He's over here, Rosa."

She sighed, taking a deep breath, she hurried over, grasping her son by the shoulders, she apologized, glancing up at Todd, her English much better, her accent still strong, "I am sorry, Senor Bradford. I hope he not upset you too much."

Todd laughed, shaking his head, "Not at all, Miss Rosa." 

She glanced down at Enrique, gently shaking his shoulder, she softly scolded him in Spanish, "Enrique? Mama tells you to go throw out the garbage, you need to do that, Mejo."

"But, mama," Enrique answered, trying to explain that was what he was doing.

"It's okay, Rosa." Todd crouched down in front of the boy, smiling warmly at him, he glanced up at the young mother. Softly, in Spanish, he says, "The boy tells me he hasn't eaten yet. Is it okay if I take him to the kitchen and let Leola fix him something to eat?"

"Senor," Rosa gasped, anxiety flashing in her dark eyes, she blinked back tears of helplessness, "We overslept, I did not have time to fix him breakfast, this morning, Senor."

Todd stood, frowning curiously down at Rosa, the Bradfords have never demanded the in house servants to be at work at a particular time, only expect their chores get done before they retire for the night. Softly he smiled, his words gentle, "That is no excuse, Rosa. Next time fix breakfast, for yourself and him. There is always work to be done here at Bradford Estates, it can wait for thirty minutes or so."

"You don't understand, Senor," her eyes flashed wariness, she glanced around at the others, working diligently on scrubbing, stripping, sanding, and staining the hardwood floors, her voice dropped to a whisper, "The new House Manager, Olga says if we are late one more time, she'll tell Cook not to fix us any supper."

Olga Molina, had just been hired to replace the last House Manger, caught stealing from the Bradfords. Olga, had a good resume and a long list of referrals. Her past employers couldn't say enough about her work ethics, or her organizational skills. Taken aback, Todd replied, "I'd never agree with that and neither would my father. Where is she?"

"I do not know, Senor. She hasn't come down yet." Rosa answered, sliding a loving arm around Enrique, her dark eyes on Todd glancing around the hall.

Todd glanced over at her, "Has she said the same thing to the others, Rosa?"

"It's a standing order, Senor." Rosa softly answered, dropping her eyes.

"I'll handle, Olga." Todd smiled down at the lovely young mother, his soft smile slid to Enrique staring at him curiously, "Come with me, Enrique and I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

"But the garbage, Senor." Enrique returned, furrowing his forehead confused.

Todd reached for the can, easily lifting it, "I'll take this, Enrique, right after I drop you off in the kitchen. Okay?" His question was directed at Rosa, she nodded her approval with a soft, gentle smile. Taking the boy by the shoulder with one hand, he grasped the trash can by the handle he swung it over his shoulder with his other. Guiding the boy through the Hall, down another corridor, he moved quickly into the kitchen, directing Leola, the bustling, bubbly, wide girthed, Cook to fix the boy something to eat, opening the side door, he dumped the trash can in the dumpster at the back.

After leaving the Kitchen, he moved through the Library, to the Study, pushing open the door he glanced inside. Doctor Ian Todd Bradford the II, his sandy blonde hair, peppered with gray, his tall frame and muscular build dressed in a stark white dress shirt, his blue tie knotted at his throat, a navy blue blazer draped neatly over the back of his chair. A prescription for Migraine's sat at his elbow, next to a hot steaming mug of sweetened black coffee. Doc sat at his desk going over some paperwork, glancing at an open copy of a Medical History book, typing commands into his personal computer linked with the hospital's computer at Bradford Memorial Hospital. Named in honor of his father, Ian Todd Bradford the I, who died suddenly of a heart attack before the twins, his grandson and granddaughter, Tammy were born.

"Hey, Dad." Todd greeted him, his blue eyes light with excitement, "We finished the Chevy, you want to see it?"

Doctor Bradford glanced up, his blue eyes flashing angry sparks behind wire framed glasses, "And just where the hell have you been for three days! Partying it up with your friends?" Doc gets up, his Irish accent, more distinct the angrier he became. Coming around the corner of the desk, his blue eyes boring angrily, into the eyes of his son's, narrowing dangerously. Doc continued his tirade, "Ye 'ave responsibilities, Todd! Obligations to t'his family and ye name! I for one, am getting tired of ye constantly taking off, ignoring the fact that ye need to be here, learnin' how to run this ranch! Not out playing wit' ye sports cars! Smoking dope! And a'doin' God only knows what else! Furthermore, ye need to get rid of that 'ittle gold digging tramp ye've been a'hangin' around wit' these day! All she's going to do is bring ye trouble! Why can't ye find a nice girl? Ye still have an obligation to the Queen Mother of Spain and I haven't seen any progress towards producing an heir to take over this ranch!"

Todd glared back at his father, an image of Carrie in his arms, her long blonde hair flowing around her crossed his mind. His blue eyes flashing angry sparks, "I'm not sixteen anymore, Dad! You can't tell me what to do!" He turned on his heel, slamming the door behind him. It's been three years, with no word from Carrie, and he still can't get her off his mind.

"Ian Todd!" Doc followed him out of the Study, shouting at his son's retreating back, "Just where in the bloody hell do ye think ye're going?"

"Back to Eric's, Dad!" Todd shot over his shoulder, moving quickly through the Library, he stomped across the tiled sitting area, dodging around a table and chair, "At least his old man ain't a damn asshole!"

"Isn't!" Doc automatically corrected, following his son, moving briskly through the Library, barely glancing at the floor to ceiling shelves, filled from top to bottom with every kind of book imagined. "And watch your language!"

Todd stomped across the Hall, ignoring the curious glances from the servants, his father right behind him, "Todd! As long as ye live under this roof you do what ye're told!"

"I'm twenty one, Dad!" Todd snapped over his shoulder, moving back into the corridor heading for the back door where he had parked his truck, "I don't have to listen to you!"

"Yes ye do, Son!" Doc followed him into the corridor, stepping out the back door right behind him. "Ye have an obligation to this family! Ye need to be here! Learning how to run this ranch! Not running around with that tramp doing drugs with her friends!"

Todd yanked open the door to the 67, glaring back at his father, "Marcia is not a tramp, Dad! And I don't do drugs!"

"Whatever!" Doc snapped back, their angry voices carrying across the ranch, breaking the stillness of the early morning. "Right now I'm the only one handling the ranch and the hospital! And I'm getting tired, I can't do it all! Not anymore! This Ranch will belong to ye and ye sister soon enough, it's high time ye start taking some interest!"

"It couldn't be soon enough, Dad! Believe me! At least you won't be around to tell me how to run my life!" Todd angrily snapped, his blue eyes flashing angry sparks. Sliding into the truck, he lit the motor, the 350 small block roaring to life. Slamming the Auto transmission into Reverse, he punched the throttle, the truck shot backwards. Whipping the wheel as the front end slid around he gunned it, tearing around the corner of the guest house, he roared down the drive.

"Ye 'ave no idea how to run this ranch because ye 'aven't taken the time to learn it!" His father shouted at the retreating truck. His hands on his hips he stared, shaking his head as the newly restored 1967 Chevy, step side tore out the drive way. He could hear the tires squealing as it hit the pavement under power, barely slowing down for the stop sign, the Chevy headed west down Jensen. The motor screaming as it quickly pulled away, out of earshot, somewhere around Chestnut. 

Glancing around, he absently noted, Luke and Tanner astride their work ponies, also staring after the young heir. Doc shook his head, wondering again why he even bothers to try. Pushing open the back door, he absently realized his vision was beginning to blur. Again, he shook his head, another Migraine was coming on and this one threatened to be bad. He already took a dose of the prescription Migraine and couldn't take any more for another four hours. Picking up the phone on his desk, he cradled it in the crook of his shoulder, punching in the number for the front desk at BMH. He was going to have to change all of his appointments to tomorrow, take a sleep aid and try to sleep through the most painful part of the Migraine he knew would hit in less than fifteen minutes.

Luke shook his head, his clear blue eyes drifting to Doc, watching him disappear into the house, turning Quickstep towards the back gate. Tanner cleared his throat, "Well," he commented dryly, "That can't be good." Tanner turned Sidestep, falling in beside Luke, "What was that all about, Uncle Lew"  
Luke shook his head, "It'll blow over Tanner. He'll come around." He glanced at his nephew, "The problem is Todd and Tammy have been protected and sheltered all their lives. As soon as they're able, they start running around a little wild."

"What happens if Todd decides he doesn't want the ranch? What happens to us?"

Luke shrugs, shaking his head, "It's not the first time one of the heirs haven't immediately taken over the ranch, Tanner. Doc split for five years after his father died of a heart attack, he ended up in his home country, Ireland. At that time, he wasn't planning to ever come back. Nothing changed here at the ranch for us, though. We still did our work and we still got paid. Doc's father took off to war for ten years, fighting upheavals in Ireland. In the end they always return. This place is in their blood. It's bred into them from the time they're born. This is where they belong and deep down, they know it."

"So, what? We don't have nothing to worry about?"

Luke shook his head, "Probably not, Tanner."

The two ranch hands rode in silence for awhile, the only sounds were the clomping of the huge quarter horse's hooves, the clinking of the bridles and the creak of the saddles. Tanner took a deep breath, "That Tammy sure is a hot little number, Uncle Luke, don't you think?"

Luke rolled his eyes, quirking his lips to hide a small grin, "Stay away from her Tanner, she's way out of your league."

Tanner laughed, nodding his agreement, "She might be." Turning serious, "Whatever happened to Carrie? I thought for sure Todd and her would be married by now?" He twisted in the saddle, his hazel eyes on his uncle.

Luke shook his head, "Her and her mother moved to Los Osos, as far as I know. They're living with her mother at her beach house until they can get on their feet." He pursed his lips in thought, his clear blue eyes on the path ahead, "Carry will be turning eighteen this month."

"Three years. She's been gone three years, Uncle Lew." Tanner glanced over, "You think Todd still misses her? I always liked her, she was such a sweetheart back then." Tanner grinned at his uncle, his hazel eyes twinkling, "You know, if she ever comes back I'll snap her up in a minute. To hell with Todd he probably doesn't even think about her anymore."

Luke pulled back on the reins, Quickstep snorted in protest, tossing his head, Luke glared at Tanner, "You stay away from her! If she ever comes back she's off limits! Why do you think he's being such an asshole? He fell in love with her that summer and he can't let her go! You start sniffing around her and Young Todd will take your head off right below your damn knees!"

"What? Why?" Tanner argued, his hazel eyes flashing, he pulled back on the reins, "He let her go, Uncle Lew. He didn't even try to go after her!"

"Tanner, he was seventeen years old! How could he have done that if he didn't even know where she was?"

"He knows now! What's stopping him?" Tanner glared at his uncle.

Luke stared back, slowly shaking his head, he sighed, "He's afraid it's been too long, Tanner. He's afraid she might have moved on by now"  
Tanner eyed his uncle for a long moment, "So, what's stopping him from finding another? He's twenty-one, Uncle Luke, he's supposed to be settling down according to the will. Right?"

Luke shrugged, bumping his heel to Quickstep's side. Tanner shook his head, confused, bumping his heel to Sidestep, he caught up with his uncle. Luke quietly answered, "Yes. According to the will he should have already been married or had some idea as to when."

"What's stopping him from compliance?" Tanner asked, glancing at his uncle. Luke has been around so long he knows everything about the Bradfords and what makes them tick. He's heard all the stories and even witnessed some of his own.

Luke sighed, leaning down he opened the gate leading out to the back pasture east of the house, coaxing his horse through, he held it open for Tanner and Sidestep, closing it behind them. "The Bradfords fall in love one time and one time only. Never again will Todd chance his heart on another."

"Like the wolf." Tanner replied quietly.

Luke nodded in agreement, "Like the wolf mates for life so does the Bradford men."

"Why's there a Wolf Pack, Uncle Luke?" Tanner asked, glancing at his uncle, referring to the team of four men, trained as body guards for the safety and the protection of the Bradford heirs. Each heir or set of heirs has their own Wolf Pack, put into place the day they are born. No one knows exactly who they are, or what becomes of them when the preceding heir dies, their identities kept secret. The day one finds out the identity of a member of the Wolf Pack is the same day that person has threatened the life or lives of one or both of the heirs, moments before their untimely demise. Some believe they die when the heir dies, and are buried with the heir they were sworn to protect, to ensure their safe passage into the next world. Once their last task is completed, they return as the wolf they were in life, able to change shape from man to wolf in the blink of an eye. The old Wolf Pack, helps guide and train the new Wolf Pack, to ensure the Bradford line.

"We don't talk about the Wolf Pack, Tanner." Luke warned ominously, his voice dropping to a low whisper, "No one -- talks about the Wolf Pack. You understand?" 

Tanner fell silent with his uncle's dark warning. He has often heard wolves howling in the distance late at night, and wonders if the stories could be true. Lately, he's heard three of them drawing closer to the Ranch, hanging around the Doc's open bedroom window, whimpering. Twice last week, when the Doc had a really bad migraine, the wolves actually sat outside the window whining in sympathy as the Doc tossed and turned in his sleep. Once the migraine passed, and the Doc was resting peacefully, the wolves turned on their heels and headed for the hills. Tanner wondered again about the truth behind the Wolf Pack, and if Uncle Luke might be right. Tanner pursed his lips in thought, If the stories are true then they just might be having a change of the guard sooner then they expected.. The thought made Tanner nervous, if the Doc dies before ensuring the next heir, they could very well lose Bradford Estates. The visiting wolves could very well be the Doc's Wolf Pack, disappearing when Todd and Tammy were born, making way for the next Wolf Pack. 

Tanner was silent for a long moment, glancing at his uncle, "What happens if he doesn't marry and produce another heir?"

Luke rode in silence, quirking his lips in thought, "Bradford Estates will pass to Santiago de la Cortez, the Queen Mother of Spain's nephew."

"Damn!" Tanner swore, shaking his head, "We could be out of a job." Twisting in his saddle, "You think Santiago will fire us?"

Luke shook his head, pursing his lips, his clear blue gaze slid to his nephew, "I don't know, Tanner. He could."

"I can always find another job, Uncle Lew." Tanner returned, "But I'm sure going to miss this old place."

"Yeah, but it'll be a cold day in hell before, Doc let's that happen. Todd is the third generation Bradford and everything hangs on him. Without him they will lose Bradford Estates forever."

"Yeah? Okay? What can Doc do if Todd refuses to marry?"

Luke pursed his lips, "He'll have to arrange a marriage to save the ranch, Tanner."

"No shit?" Tanner shook his head incredulous, "I'll bet he'll like that one."

"He won't have a choice, Tanner, if it comes down to that."

Tanner was quiet for a moment, "Will he have to produce an heir right away? Or can he wait awhile?"

"Most likely, it'll have to be within the first year." Luke answered, glancing over at his nephew, "Problem is, even then it might be to late. If the Queen dies before Todd visits her in Spain he'll lose the ranch anyway."

"Whoa!" Tanner exclaimed, pulling back on the reins, he twisted in the saddle, eyeing his uncle pulling up beside him, "You have got to be kidding! I heard Queen Amoura's been sick. Rumor has it she won't last much longer."

Luke nodded, bumping his heels to Quickstep, urging him forward, "Yep. Time's running out, Tanner."

"Damn!" Tanner muttered shaking his head, bumping his heels to Sidestep he caught up with his uncle, "Do you think Carrie will ever come back, Uncle Lew?"

Luke shook his head, "Fate and destiny brought the two together only time could answer that question, Tanner."

Tanner was quiet for a moment, "Todd can't be happy with anyone, but Carrie. Huh?"

Luke sighed, shaking his head, "No. Not really." He shrugs, "It's a marriage of convenience and obligation, Tanner. No way will he ever be happy." His clear blue eyes slid to his nephew, twinkling, "But not even that will stop him from playing around. He's too much like his father. If young Todd's not in love with the wife his father chooses, he'll never stay faithful to her."

Tanner quirked a dark brow, shaking his head, refusing to respond to his uncle's innuendo about the heir's infidelities. Pursing his lips, "Was Doc in love with his wife or was that also arranged?"

Luke thought a moment, his voice soft, "Yes, that was also arranged, Tan, but Doc fell in love with Lenora the day he laid eyes on her. You could tell by the way they danced at the family functions." His blue eyes stared straight ahead, softly he continued, "I seen the way Todd looked at Carrie that summer, the same way Doc looked at Lenora."

"I know she died, but I don't know how?"

Luke pursed his lips, sadly, "She died giving birth to their third child, taking the baby and the Doc's heart with her."

"Wow!" Tanner breathed, sympathizing with Doc, "I never knew that." Tanner rode in silence beside his uncle for a few paces, turning, his hazel eyes twinkling, he glanced at his uncle "So if Carrie comes back I can't steal her away."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You'll be dead, Nephew." Luke shot him a grin, "Do you really think that young wolf will let her get away again? He'll kill the person who even tries to stand in his way."

"Naw! Really?" Tanner shook his head in disbelief, "No way! Would he?"

Luke chuckled, nodding his head, "He could." He shrugged, kicking Quickstep into a gallop, he shot over his shoulder, "He just might."

"Damn!" Tanner muttered, pulling back on Sidestep who tried to bolt after his sire. Kicking Sidestep with a booted heel he nudged him into a fast gallop, riding after the retreating figure of his Uncle.

CHAPTER 2 MARCH, 2000 (Two days later)  
FRESNO COUNTY JAIL

Major Todd Bradford the III, 21, his sandy blonde hair, cut in a crew cut and baby blue eyes, pushing six feet, weighing in at a strapping 210 lbs. One of the youngest officers with in the Marine Corp. Reserves, stationed on the Marine Base in Fresno California. He had signed up with the Marines as a Senior in high school when two recruits came out to Roosevelt High. His father, Dr. Todd Bradford the II, the physician on call for the Marine base, did all the physicals for the new recruits, patching them up when things got out of hand at one of the bars or during training. For Todd, he practically grew up on the base, going with his father on routine check ups and rounds at the on base Clinic, he knew every Marine by rank and serial number. His father had always hoped Todd would become a doctor, but that wasn't where his interests lie.

Todd's passion and first love was Martial Arts, starting at one of the local dojo's when he was six, earning his black belt by the time he was sixteen. His training and hard work earned him a few trophies in full contact tournaments for Black Belt Freestyle Karate. He continued training in Martial Arts until he graduated in June of 1997, as one of Roosevelt's Valedictorians going straight into OCS, an Officers Training School for the Marines. During the 9 months at OCS, and his involvement in the Marines he had no more time for Martial Arts, but kept training on his own. Between his own exercises using Martial Arts and the grueling high impact of the Corp.'s training, during boot camp after graduating from OCS, he built up a lot of muscle mass, both in his upper and lower body. His hard work and leadership qualities mixed with his charismatic personality earned enough credits to become a Drill Instructor and one of the youngest Commissioned Officers with in the Corp. 

As of June, of this year, he was up for another promotion, but everything was at a stand still, since the DOD, or the Department of Defense was watching for a possible upheaval in the Middle East. Apparently, there was some rumors floating around about a possible attack on a third world country, the DOD was checking into the source of the rumors and whether or not the US should be worried. 

Todd, lay on his cot, in the eight by ten holding cell at Fresno County Jail, where he had been placed after getting into a fight with five convicted gang members, the day before. They went to the infirmary, two had broken arms, one had a broken jaw, one might be dead, and the one who pulled a knife on him, the one who started the whole thing suffered from a broken collar bone, a busted jaw, and three broken ribs. Todd had just been picked up on suspicion of DUI, Possession, and Grand Theft Auto. He knew he had only drank two beers, his blood alcohol level couldn't be more than the required .08. The car wasn't stolen, it belonged to his girlfriend, Marcia Cortez, he was only taking it up to her cousin's house up by Pine Flat. As far as the crack cocaine in the trunk, he didn't know anything about it. Someone was setting him up and from the looks of things, they were doing a hell of a job. Luckily, the Captain, being a friend of his father's, and a man he's known all of his life, seemed to believe him, had called his father at home, in Todd's behalf. What pissed Todd off is his father said for them to keep him! What the hell?

Todd laced his fingers behind his head, still seething about his father's refusal, yesterday, to come get him. He stared up at the cot above him, his silk, dark blue shirt with the black flames weaved into it, opened at the front, hung loosely from his broad shoulders. His white tank top undershirt, splattered with blood, stretched across a broad chest, and a flat, hard stomach. His tight black 501's fit nicely around his muscular thighs, lean hips, falling over, black polished, pointed toe, high heeled, genuine leather boots, crossed at the ankle. Who could be setting him up? He wondered, going over again in his mind the events leading up to his arrest. Marcia? Maybe. He's had a feeling she's been cheating on him, lately, most likely with Blades, his right hand man with in the Wolf Pack.

The Wolf Pack was set in place four hundred years ago as protectors and defenders of the Bradford heirs. Four members make up the entirety of the Pack, it is strongly believed that the heir is the leading wolf with in the Pack. Most believe the heir has the power to shift his shape at birth, but no one has ever reported seeing the actual shifting of shape. Most likely, none of the Bradford heirs has ever mastered the talent, either that, or all of the stories were just that, stories. Todd sometimes wondered just how true they were. Lately, he's been having dreams, sometimes he's surrounded by a pack of docile, friendly wolves, hunting with them and playing with them. At other times, he is a wolf, a golden wolf, their leader, leading the pack in the hunt. He sighed, whether the stories were true or not, he didn't know. It's never happened at least not to him. It would seem it was only possible in his dreams.

The ranch hands at Bradford Estates and Sunset Acres call him the young wolf, why? he wasn't sure, unless it's the way he approaches things and his skills with the ladies. He is a player, never dating one person for long, if so, like Marcia who he has been with now for nine months or so, he never passes up another opportunity. His mind wanders to Carrie, once again he could feel her body against his as he danced with her at the Banquet. Her scent filling his nostrils, her long blonde hair flowing about her shoulders, the soft light of the hanging chandeliers shining in her blue violet eyes. His heart filled with emotion as he looked into her eyes, seeing her heart displayed openly. He swallowed, shaking his head, trying to clear the memory of that night almost three years ago. Where are you now, honey? Are you still living in Los Osos? Or have you moved back to Texas? Are you at least happy? He shuddered, the familiar knot of jealousy forming in his gut at the thought of another man holding her, he sighed, She'll be eighteen this month, if another man can make her happy he will have to accept that. He don't have to like it. All he's ever wanted was for her to be happy, and that's all he can do.

"Bradford!" the officer on duty, Officer Sidney Schneider, a pudgy, slovenly, overweight watchman, who seems to be always happy despite the monotony of his duties. His huge jowls reminding Todd of a blood hound he once owned as a kid.

Todd rolled his eyes, glancing towards the door, "Yeah?"

"Your being released." Schneider answered, fitting a key from a huge ring of many keys in the lock, turning the bolt with a loud click.

Todd sat up, his booted feet on the floor, he cocked a brow over one baby blue eye, "On a Sunday?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules, Mr. Bradford." Schneider grinned at him, his light brown eyes twinkling, "The DA sent your release forms just a little bit ago."

"DA?" Todd studied the officer, curiosity in his blue eyes, he stood, "I didn't know they worked on Sundays."

"They don't." Schneider answered, "Someone, I'm sure pulled some strings. It's not very often we have the honor of a local celebrity staying over night in our jailhouse. Honestly, I figured you'd be gone yesterday."

Todd moved across the cement floor, stepping outside the cell, he turned waiting for the officer to relock the door, "Okay? Who am I to question the Supreme court?"

"Yep." Schneider commented over his shoulder, pulling the door closed he locked it, "That's what I say. Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Huh?" He chuckled at his own pun, "Lies? Get it?"

Todd rolled his eyes a slight grin curving his lips, he nodded politely at the officer. As they moved down the cement hall Schneider chatted amicably with Todd, Schneider doing most of the talking and Todd answering in monosyllables and nods.

"What happened to my charges?" Todd asked when Schneider took a breath after politely answering questions about his welfare, his sister's welfare how his family is and what everybody is doing. The subject change was warranted when Schneider started asking about Todd's new fiancee the Baroness Kaitlin Von something or other, from Ireland who is supposed to be visiting next weekend. Todd has never met her and has shown absolutely no interest in ever meeting her. Todd's father had set up the engagement a couple of months ago, planning on introducing her as the next Bradford wife at the Annual Banquet in June when he will officially pass the titles and deeds to Todd. Doc was hoping that Todd and her could spend some time together before the Banquet and be more willing to marry her if they were introduced a couple of months early. Yeah right! That'll be the day!

"Charges?" Schneider asked, his light brown eyes sliding to Todd.

"The DUI, GTA and possession?"

Schneider shrugged, "Dropped, I guess."

"Who dropped them?"

"The DA." Schneider answered, coming to another door, "Not enough evidence I'd assume." He turned the bolt with another key, "I'd stay close to home until they figure everything out for sure, though."

Todd shrugged, following him through the door into a tiled corridor, "No problem. I don't have anywhere to go."

"So, you've never met your fiancee." Schneider stated, picking up the conversation before Todd changed the subject, "I thought they didn't do that kind of thing anymore."

"They don't. Not around here anyway." Todd answered, sighing inwardly. "It's still practiced once in awhile in Ireland, China, Mexico, and Japan."

"Wow!" Schneider breathed, surprised, "I didn't know that. You think you'll like her?"

"I don't know." Todd returned sounding bored.

"Know when you're getting married?"

"Ask my dad. He's setting up the whole thing." Todd sighed trying not to sound as surly as he felt, he changed the subject, "Whose picking me up?"

"Your butler." Schneider answered, coming around a corner they entered another room, a wired gate leading into the bowels of the evidence room where the inmates personal belongings are also kept.

"Miguel?" Todd seemed a little surprised, stepping over to the high counter, watching as Schneider opened the gate with another key, pushing it inward he disappeared into the dark interior. A few moments later a light came on flooding the storage area with a weak fluorescent overhead light. Todd called into the room, "Where's my father? Why didn't he come?"

"Don't know." Schneider answered, his voice floating back to him through the open gate, coming back carrying a box, the name Bradford scrawled across one side, a leather jacket folded neatly peeked over the top. Setting the box down on the counter he started shuffling through some of the papers on his desk, "At the hospital I'd assume."

"Yeah. He stays pretty busy"  
"Yeah, he does." Schneider peeled some forms from the middle of the stack, setting them down on the counter, he slid open a drawer, coming up with a pen, "Your old man is one hell of a doctor. Everybody loves him. You know my sister had that melanoma on her pancreas, your old man did all of the treatments and didn't charge her a dime. Which was a good thing since she had no insurance." Schneider marked a couple of lines, sliding the forms across the counter for Todd to sign for his personal things, "How can he do that? I don't understand."

Todd signed his name, inwardly he fought a losing battle of jealousy against his father. He answered, keeping his voice neutral, "BMH is privately owned, Sidney, we can treat anyone we want, charging them however we want. My father has never turned down a patient, whether they can pay or not. He used to make house calls to those who didn't have a way to the hospital and never charged them either."

"Well, I think that's cool." Sidney nodded, respect and admiration in his eyes. "You taking over the hospital when the old man passes?"

Todd shook his head, pulling out the his leather jacket, he draped it over the counter next to his elbow absently checking the contents of the box. Picking out his wallet he stuffed it his in his back pocket without checking its contents, "Bradford Estates. Tammy's got dibs on BMH."

"That's cool." Schneider nodded, filing the forms Todd had just signed, "Your not going to check your wallet?"

Todd shook his head, palming his keys, scooping up the loose change, dropping it into his front pocket. with one finger he hooked his leather jacket, swinging it over his shoulder, his blue eyes studying Schneider, "All that means is someone is a couple of hundred dollars richer, Sid."

Sidney cocked a brow, coming around the high counter, "Oh. Okay. You don't have to, I guess. I just don't want your attorney coming in here raising hell because somebody filched some money from you."

"Who cares, Sidney?" Todd shrugged, turning with the pudgy man ready to escort him outside, "Daemon does what I tell him to do. That's it. I'm not going to report it, anyway, it's only a couple hundred bucks."

Sidney sighed, "Alright then." He pushed open the door to the inner office, Todd slid passed him, Sidney smiled at him, "Hey, enjoy the rest of your weekend, okay?"

"Sure. You, too. Just don't spend it all in one place, Sidney." Todd answered cocking a brow at him, turning before Schneider could respond, his blue eyes already scanning the crowded waiting area looking for Miguel. Schneider stared at Todd's retreating back then slowly closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Bradford, I am so sorry." Miguel Mosqueda, born and raised in Spain, once the Queen's personal body guard, now working for the Bradford's. Dark complexion, straight black hair, parted in the middle, his dark brown eyes on the floor. Mid forties, 5'10, 240 lbs, with a stocky build, wearing his black polyester driver/butler uniform scurried over, ducking his head, completely out of character.

Todd cocked a brow at him, his blue eyes flashing amused curiosity, he muttered, "What's with the servant attitude, Miguel?"

"Just play along." Miguel growled at him, taking Todd's leather jacket, he held it open, his voice returning to the servitude whine, "I am so sorry, Sir. We tried getting you out sooner, but they wouldn't let us."

Todd slid into the leather jacket, allowing a haughty expression to come over his features, his blue eyes to cloud with an angry injustice, "Yeah. Well. Whatever. Just take me home, Miguel"  
Miguel fussed over him, circling him, brushing out the wrinkles, gasping when he spied the blood splatter on his white tank undershirt, his blunted fingers expertly buttoning up the silk shirt, his brown eyes scanning for any rips and tears. Glancing up at Todd, he studied his features, allowing a servants whine of concern to creep into his baritone voice, "Oh, my God, Mr. Bradford. You okay?"

"It's not mine, Miguel. Forget about it."

"No, Sir. The Master would kill me." Miguel's brown eyes widened with mock fear, he turned towards the bullet proof, double plate glass, intending on marching up to the desk and demanding to see the Desk Sergeant, "I have to settle this right now. You weren't supposed to get hurt. They will be hearing from your father, for this." He shook his dark head, muttering, "This is all my fault, your father's going to skin me alive."

"Miguel." Todd snapped, tucking the shirt into his black 501's, staying in character of a rich boy, dealing with a servant, "Can we go? Now?"

"You sure? I can handle this right now, Mr. Bradford." Miguel stopped short, turning his worried look on his ward.

"Let's go, Miguel." Todd raised a haughty brow at him, giving him his sternest look. "I want to go home."

"Yes, Sir." Miguel ducked his head, scurrying over to the door he pushed it open allowing Todd to step through.

Todd stepped outside, muttering as he passed by Miguel, "What the hell's going on, Miguel?"

"I'll explain later. Just keep walking towards the limo." Miguel muttered back.

"The limo? What the hell?" Todd's reaction to the white limo, with the gold trim and the rearing stallion hood ornament, idling in front of Police Headquarters, was genuine. He glared back at Miguel, keeping the standard two paces behind the Bradford Estates heir, "I have a hundred other cars you could have brought. Why the limo? Do you have any idea how much attention that thing draws, Miguel? Like I want everyone to know the Bradford heir spent the weekend in the county jail! What the hell?"

Miguel scurried around, pulling open the back door to the limo, muttering as Todd slid into the back seat, still glaring angrily at him, "I'll explain, Todd. Just get in there and try not to blow it. We have some serious issues going on."

"What kind of issues?" Todd glanced up at Miguel, leaning into the limo, his blazer shifting just enough. Todd's anger turning immediately to concern, hidden under Miguel's blazer was the ivory handle of Miguel's Colt .45 in its shoulder holster. Todd cocked a curious brow at him, it wasn't unusual for Miguel to be carrying a weapon, but why the Colt instead of his Glock .38 or the Ruger .357.

"I'll explain." Miguel gave him a stern look, "All hell broke loose this weekend is why we didn't get you out until now."

Todd sat back against the plush, dark seat of the limo allowing Miguel to close the door, he watched through the tinted glass as Miguel scurried around the back of the car, sliding into the driver's seat behind the wheel. Miguel came to Bradford Estates when Todd was fourteen, soon after the first death threat on Todd's life. Miguel started out as defender and protector for the young heir. Being his constant companion, their relationship quickly turned personal. Now, years later, Miguel was more like a father and brother and one of Todd's closest friends and confidantes. Todd punched the button for the privacy glass separating the driver from the cabin, waiting until it slid silently down. Dropping all pretense to the charade they had just put on at the station, "What's going on, Miguel?"

Miguel twisted in the seat, concern and worry clouding his dark brown eyes, "Shit hit the fan this weekend, Todd, and you have got some major--, I mean major ass decisions to make!" His brown eyes turning hard, flashing with anger, "It's time you grow the fuck up, Todd! No more fucking around! Everything's landing on you! You need to quit acting like a spoiled rotten, wet nosed, snotty ass brat! You got me?"

Todd glared back at Miguel, out of everyone only Miguel had enough guts to stand up to him and tell him the way it is. "What the fuck you talking about, Miguel? What the hell's this all about?"

Miguel glared back at him, a long dark silence passed between them. Miguel, clenched his jaw, expelling a pent up breath, he started, "Your father collapsed on Friday, Todd. Daemon and I rushed him to the Emergency room at BMH."

"What? My father?" Todd sat straight up, a cold knot of fear began to form in his gut, "What the fuck happened to my father?"

Miguel gazed steadily at him, quietly he answered, "Apparently he had an aneurysm, Todd."

Todd stared at Miguel the blood draining from his face, his blue eyes flashing anxious concern, stunned, he muttered, "What? Is he going to be okay?"

Miguel shrugged, shaking his head, "We don't know, Mejo. He's still in a coma."

"What do the doctors say?" His blood ran like ice in his veins.

"Can't tell you, Mejo." Miguel answered softly, his brown eyes filling with compassion, "They want to talk to you."

"Why me? Why not Tammy? She has just as much say as I do." Todd shook his head, fear like bile rose in the back of his throat.

Miguel gazed at him calmly, slowly he shook his dark head, "Your older, Todd. You have the final say in anything."

"Only by fifteen minutes, Miguel. Why would that matter?" Todd argued, confused.

Miguel shrugged, "Listen, Mejo. Your it. Like it or not everything falls to you, now."

"Dad's going to be okay, isn't he?" Todd whispered, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Miguel held his eyes, slowly he shook his head, "I don't know, Mejo. I can't tell you that. You'll have to talk to Reinhart. Only he can answer that question." Todd fell silent, Miguel spoke into the silence, "Until your father wakes up, everything falls to you. It's time you grew up, Todd."

Todd slowly nodded his understanding. Slowly expelling a breath, needing to change the subject, his mind still scrambled, "What else happened this weekend, Miguel?"

Miguel rolled his eyes, sighing, "After the Captain called your father to let him know where you were at. He got up and started making phone calls trying to get you out by at least yesterday"  
"Yeah right!" Todd snorted, his eyes flashing indignation, "He told them to keep me!"

"Yeah! And you believed that?" Miguel retorted, his brown eyes narrowing dangerously. "He never intended on you staying in here all weekend. Like it or not. Believe it or not. Your father loves you."

Todd sighed, the fight going out of him, he knew that, but it still didn't help, "Okay. What happened?"

"Someone e-mailed him a hit list and you and your sister are right on the top." Miguel answered, his tone angry.

"Okay." Todd responded slowly, his eyes on Miguel's, "It's not the first time we've been threatened, Miguel. Do you have any idea who sent the e-mail?"

Miguel pursed his lips, nodding slowly, "I have an idea, Todd. I believe it could be Santiago de la Cortez. He's the only one who has as much a stake in this as we do."

Todd perked up, "How?"

"You and Tammy's names weren't the only ones on the list, Todd." Miguel answered, studying him carefully, "They also knew exactly where you were, which is one of the reasons we left you here at county. I figured you could handle yourself as long as you knew they were coming at you." His brown eyes twinkled, a slow, knowing grin spread across his dark features, "Like those little gang bangers you fucked up."

Todd rolled his eyes, shaking his head, he spat, "Little bastards."

Miguel sighed, wondering aloud, "I'm not so sure they weren't supposed to come at you, Mejo."

"You think it was a set up?" Todd asked his blue eyes on Miguel.

"I don't know." Miguel shook his head.

"Who else was on that list, Miguel?" Todd asked, a curious concern in his eyes, wondering if his father was on the list.

"That's a problem," Miguel answered, his dark eyes meeting Todd's, "It seems that anyone you have ever shown any interest in at all was on that list."

The blood drained from Todd's face, his mind flashed to Carrie, he whispered, "Was Carrie on that list?"

Miguel nodded slowly, his brown eyes drilling into Todd's, "And the Baroness."

Todd snorted, rolling his eyes, "The Baroness? I don't give a shit about her. Damn!" He glanced back at Miguel, turning serious, "Who else?"

Miguel pursed his lips, his brown eyes thoughtful, he shrugged, "Robin Harris."

Todd shrugged, "She's old news, Miguel. I haven't had much to do with her since I got out of high school."

Miguel nodded, "I know. There was a few others you dated off and on in the last couple of years, though." His dark brows drew down over his eyes, concern flashing in their depths, "There was something else, Todd."

"What's that?"

"They left a note," his eyes became distant as he remembered what the note said, "It was a p.s. We got the girl."

The blood ran like ice in Todd's veins, his face paled, he choked, "Carrie? They got Carrie?"

Miguel shook his head, his eyes on Todd's, curious about his reaction, Why would she be the first girl to come to mind? Why not Marcia his latest girlfriend? Why not the Baroness? She'd be the more logical choice. Why Carrie? Unless his suspicions are true and he is in love with Carrie. Miguel slowly answered, "That was my first thought, too. I did some checking and found out it was the Baroness they grabbed."

"The Baroness?" Todd looked confused for a moment, a slow smile spread across his face, his blue eyes twinkling, "Why the Baroness? I have no intentions of marrying her why would she even be a threat to Santiago or anyone else for that matter?"

Miguel chuckled, "That's what I thought. But, them grabbing the Baroness led me to believe it was Santiago who sent the hit list. There's just one problem, Todd."

Todd eyed Miguel for a full minute, his blue eyes lit, "We have a leak in our network, Miguel. A weak one at that."

"You got it." Miguel grinned at him, winking, "Your engagement hasn't been publicly released yet. Only me, you, and the Wolf Pack knew anything about it."

"Blades." Todd breathed, spitting out the name, his blue eyes flashing cold, "He's going down."

"It's either him or Marcia." Miguel agreed, "Out of everyone she was the only one not on the list."

Todd studied him, "I never said anything to Marcia about my father's plans for my future wife, Miguel."

"That doesn't mean she didn't know anything about it."

Todd eyed Miguel, "You think Blades is banging my girlfriend?"

Miguel nodded slowly, "I've suspected for a while, Todd. But that's not it. Blades could very well have said something to Marcia. I did some checking and found out that your Marcia Cortez is really Santiago's daughter, Marcia de la Cortez. She was sent over here to try to seduce you into marrying her. When that didn't work her and her father decided to go to plan B. Kidnapping the Baroness and taking Bradford Estates by force.  
Todd quirked a brow at him, a slow, wolfish grin turned up the corners of his mouth, "Well if that don't beat all. She was playing me? And cheating on me with one of my own men." Todd shook his head, amazed he wasn't angry at either of them, it was as if he really didn't care. He glanced up at Miguel, "So now, what?"

"Daemon and I did some fast talking and got the DA to drop your charges, turning them onto Blades. They're looking for him now." Miguel grinned at Todd, "Marcia's on her way back to Spain as we speak."

"What are we doing about the Baroness? I'd hate to think what a man like Santiago would do to a woman like Kaitlin Von O'hara."

"No worries, Mejo." Miguel answered, softly, "I called your cousin in Texas and he's flying out to Ireland to see if he can pick up her trail."

"Taylor?" Todd asked his blue eyes on Miguel.

Miguel nodded, meeting Todd's eyes, "I figured he had a much higher stake in her than we did being born and raised in Ireland."

Todd shrugged, "Better him than me."

"Besides, Todd," Miguel grinned at him, "He's been itching for some action anyway. Been going out of his mind with boredom."

Todd snorted his agreement, "Quite a different life going from mercenary to rancher, don't you think?"

Miguel grinned at him, his brown eyes twinkling, "He was so excited he flew out yesterday."

Todd shook his head, an idea forming in the back of his mind, he glanced at Miguel, "What if the Baroness falls for him instead of me? Wouldn't that be cool? Taylor can take her off my hands and I can go back to what I'm doing. Nothing."

"One can only hope, Mejo." Miguel nodded his agreement.

Todd turned serious, his blue eyes thoughtful, "What concerns me is Carrie being on that list." He glanced up at Miguel, "Do we know where she is? Is she okay? Do I need to bring her back here? Is there any possibility that her life could be in danger, Miguel?"

Miguel shook his dark head, his eyes on Todd, "Not at this time, Todd. She's fine. But that can all change very quickly. Santiago is very unpredictable. For the moment she's perfectly safe."

"Good," Todd felt a sense of relief, "I never did trust him." His eyes returned to Miguel's, "Do we know where she is at least? Do we need to keep tabs on her just to make sure she remains unharmed?"

A slow smile curved Miguel's lips, his eyes twinkled, "I know exactly where she is, Todd."

Todd's blue eyes drilled into Miguel's, "Where?"

"She's here. In Fresno." Miguel grinned at him, his brown eyes studying Todd's reaction to the news.

"Here? Fresno California, here?" Todd sat up his blue eyes lighting with a fire Miguel hadn't seen in a long time. Miguel slowly nodded, eyeing his young ward, Todd spoke excitedly into the silence, "Is she okay? What she been up to all these years? And did she say why she never even tried to call?"

Miguel chuckled, his laughter rumbling through his barrel chest, the young man was in love with her and didn't realize it, "She looks good, Mejo. I didn't have much of chance to talk to her. Tammy called her when your father collapsed and she flew right out. After that everything went to hell in a hand basket. But, she does look good. She's really been taking care of herself."

Todd fell silent, a slow smile curving his lips, his blue eyes drifting out the window, his next thought was sobering, he turned back to Miguel, "Do you know if she's involved with anyone"  
Miguel studied the young man for a long moment, a lot of things were going through his mind, If he told Todd Carrie was not involved, then Todd would more than likely pursue her. Right now is not the best time for Todd to be going after Carrie or anyone for that matter. Anyone he shows any interest in will be in danger, he will be putting their lives and the lives of the Bradfords on the line. So, he did the next best thing, he lied, "Yes, she is."

Todd eyed Miguel for a long moment, the silence stretching between them, He knew Miguel was lying, the question was, Why? Todd shrugged, figuring he should let it go. For whatever reasons Miguel felt it was necessary to lie. Todd knew Miguel always had his best interests at heart, he trusted Miguel with his very life and decided not to call him on it. Miguel would tell him the truth when he was ready, until then Todd would let him have this one. He nodded, his blue eyes drifting out the window.

For a moment Miguel thought Todd was going to challenge him, he let out a silent sigh of relief. He hated lying to the young man, but he had given him no other choice. His life was at stake right now and his number one priority was making sure he kept him alive. He loved the younger man like his own son and would happily lay down his life to save Todd's. He cleared his throat, "There's something else you need to know, Mejo."

He didn't know why his heart ached at the thought of Carrie being involved with someone else. He kept telling himself his feelings were concern for her safety and welfare not love. He wasn't in love with Carrie, the thought of his feelings running deeper than a friendship was ludicrous. Wasn't it? He thought of her as his little sister, that was it. Right? She'd been around him and her family for so long it was only natural for him to worry. Even his own father looked to her as one of his own. Didn't he? Whatever Carrie and him shared that summer three years ago was over. Right? So why did it hurt so much she had chosen someone else? Todd glanced back at Miguel, his mind and heart in turmoil, "What's that?"

"Your father had been talking to your Lieutenant at the base, right before he collapsed, Todd." Miguel answered, wondering again about the turmoil he seen in his young ward's eyes. "Your going to have to enlist full time into the Marines until we get this thing straightened out with Santiago or whoever sent that list."

"Lt. Davis? Why?" Todd demanded, his blue eyes flashing, "I like it just the way it is, Miguel."

"I know that, Mejo. But, it's the only way we can protect you until I can stop Santiago or at least convince him he wants to back off." Miguel eyed Todd.

Todd glared at him a moment, he growled, "My father set this up?"

Miguel nodded his assent, "We figured it was the best thing to do for your safety as well as everybody else involved." Todd shook his head, his blue eyes drifting angrily out the window. Miguel quietly suggested into the silence, "It's either that or you can marry the Baroness."

Todd snorted angrily, turning his flashing blue eyes on Miguel, snapping, "Again, I have no real choice do I?"

Miguel pursed his lips shaking his head, "None that I can see, Mejo."

Todd glared out the window, seething. What difference does it make now? He had no intention of marrying the Baroness now or ever! With Carrie involved with someone else she was more than likely going back to Los Osos and any possibility of her moving back here to Fresno was out of the question! He shrugged, his blue eyes resigned, he glanced back at Miguel, "What the hell? So, where am going once I sign up?"

Miguel shook his head, his brown eyes on Todd, "Lt. Davis didn't say. Your father collapsed after hanging up with him. Daemon and I figured it was better we didn't know. But, don't worry, Mejo, I can find you if I need, too"  
Todd nodded into the silence, his angry blue gaze going out the window, he muttered, "Can we go, now?"

"Sure." Miguel turned around, settling behind the steering wheel. He knew the young wolf was very angry, he asked cordially, "You want to go back to the house and change first?"

Todd shook his head, his unseeing and unfocused gaze still out the window, he muttered, "No. I want to go check on my father. See how he's doing and if there's any change. I also need to meet with Dr. Reinhart and find out what's going on with my father."

"Okay." Miguel answered, putting the limo in gear he slowly moved across the parking lot and down the street, heading for Bradford Memorial a few miles away from the downtown area.

Bradford Memorial Hospital, located on the north east corner of Cedar and Kings Canyon, right next door to Roosevelt High, where Todd graduated in June 1997. BMH, five levels, 647 rooms stood stately and tall, pristine white against the clear blue sky of an early Spring. Bradford Memorial was named after the first Bradford who died within these walls from a massive coronary at the ripe old age of 72. Ian Todd the I was an Irish hero, considered to be his country's bravest and most honored of all heroes. It was Dr. Karl Reinhart, just starting his internship the year Ian Todd died took his illness to heart, considering his death a personal insult. Todd the II and Karl struck up a friendship that would last for years to come. It was Karl Reinhart that inspired Todd the II to follow his dream into the medical field, and it was Karl that helped Todd the II to become the doctor he was. Together they built Bradford Memorial Hospital to honor his father as a hero of Ireland and to let the world know that the Bradford's can never be put down. Hanging in the foyer as patients, visitors and clients enter is a portrait of Ian Todd the I, inscribed into the gold plate were these words, Ian Todd was heard to speak most often: In God We Trust, When All Else Fails. 

Miguel pulled into a loading zone in front of the automatic glass doors. Todd stepped out, leaving his leather jacket in the limo, he headed through the doors. Greeting the receptionist with a friendly hello, he headed towards the elevators that would take him to the Coma Unit located on the fifth floor. A lot of things were going through his mind as he rode the elevator in silence, but mostly he worried about his father. Will he be okay? If he does wake up will he be the same? Can there be brain damage if he survives? He went over again the angry words he had said to his father less than two days ago and couldn't help the feelings of guilt that washed over him. Somehow, he knew he was responsible for his father's aneurysm bursting in his brain. All Todd wanted was his father to wake up long enough for him to tell him just how sorry he was. But, from the looks of things that may never happen.

Todd was not prepared for the feelings he felt when he first laid eyes on Carrie after three very long years. She was gorgeous, her long blonde hair flowing down her back almost to her waist. She was a far cry from the fourteen year old girl she was back then, Carrie had grown up. Gone was her girlish figure, just beginning to come out, in it's place stood a curvaceous, full breasted young woman. Her natural beauty, her grace and her personality outshone any one of the debutantes and high society girls, Todd had been dating, with their fake hair, fake nails, and fake lashes. Carrie put them all to shame. Her violet-blue eyes flashing with warmth and invitation whenever she looked at him. His heart had actually skipped a beat. When she greeted him, going into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, her body pressed against his, she took his breath away. At that moment he didn't care if she was involved with someone else, the only thing that mattered was that she was here, right now.

It warmed his heart to know she was taking college classes, preparing to start her first semester in Business Management, majoring in Equine Husbandry. He chuckled, shaking his head when she attributed her career choice to the Bradford's and everything they had done for her. She really was doing well for herself, it saddened him when she told him her mother had been very sick is one reason why she couldn't stay longer than a few days.  
Carrie and Todd picked up right where they left off as if they had never been separated. Todd knew she was leaving, but could not help himself whenever she was around. He never stopped to question why his heart would skip a beat or how she could leave him gasping for air with no more than a look.

Dr. Ian Todd Bradford the II, passed away, Wednesday, March 31, 2000. He never did wake up, saving his son from having to make a devastating choice that would have changed his life forever. For that Todd was grateful. Todd asked the Coroner not to do an autopsy, since his father's death was due to an aneurysm attached to his brain stem the size of a baseball. Karl Reinhart, assured him that it was a time bomb just waiting to explode and nothing Todd did or could do would have stopped it. That made Todd feel a little better, but he still could not assuage his guilt, he could not find closure in his father's death. The funeral was the following Saturday, and Carrie flew back to Los Osos Sunday. They said good bye at the Fresno-Yosemite International Airport, with Carrie promising to return for the Annual Banquet in June.

He had asked for a leave to take care of his father's estates before going full time into the Marines, and Davis granted it, only out of respect for the good Doctor. Todd stayed on at Bradford Estates, helping with the Spring Round Up, looking forward to seeing Carrie again. The date was set the Saturday before Todd was to report to the Marine base in Fresno, California on Monday, to pick up his duties and rank as a Drill Instructor. Carrie flew back to Fresno, this time on the Bradford's personal jet in time for the Banquet. She listened to Daemon, the Bradford's attorney officially hand the deeds and titles of both Bradford Estates and Bradford Memorial, over to Todd and Tammy. Todd's birthday was the following day, he'd be twenty two, the Banquet was doubling as his birthday bash in honor of it. He finally met the Irish Baroness, dancing with her a couple of times that night. He had to grin, his blue eyes dancing with delight, the Baroness only had eyes for his cousin Taylor and he for her. Carrie and Todd danced all night long, ending the weekend with another tearful goodbye, because this time Todd was going into the Marines and Carrie was starting college in the fall. Promises made would soon be broken, but their hearts will forever remember the other, in the hope that one day they might see each other again.

Monday morning at 0600 hours, bright and early, the late March sun just peaking over the Sierra Nevadas. Todd, duffel bag in hand, dressed in a stark white dress shirt, dark slacks, a double breasted dark blazer, his leather shoes polished to a shine, tapped once on a door to one of the inner offices in the Administration Building. Quietly, pushing it open, he peeked around the corner.

Lieutenant Davis, late forties to early fifties, his light brown hair turning gray at the temples, his head bowed over a report he was writing, a neat stack of files sat at his elbow. Todd greeted him, "Morning Lieutenant."

Davis glanced up, his steel gray eyes, behind wire rimmed glasses, bored into Todd's for a brief moment. He nodded once, going back to the report, mumbling a greeting, "Major."

Todd closed the door behind him, dropping the duffel bag onto the floor. He wasn't told to sit down so he didn't, patiently glancing around the small office. The desk was the center point to the room, a window to the left looked east across the grounds of the base. Filing cabinets sat against the west wall, gray burble carpet stretched from wall to wall. Davis, is a tough, hard man to work for, but very fair. Some say he's been a Marine all of his life, born and raised on bases all over the world. His father and grandfather were both in the Marines, fighting in two world wars. Davis, himself fought in Desert Storm, did two tours in Germany, a tour in Japan and Korea. Todd doubts that there isn't a place on the globe, Davis has not set foot in. Today, he is second in command of the Special Operations Division, and up for another promotion this month. Rumor has it, if Davis takes the promotion, it would put him in charge of the Special Operations Division.

"Major Bradford." Davis sits back, placing the report on the corner of his desk to be filed later. "What can I do you for you?"

Todd snapped to attention, standing straight and tall, his shoulders back, his chin forward, his blue eyes on a point above Lieutenant Davis' head, "Reporting for duty as ordered! Sir!"

Davis stood, "At ease, Soldier."

Todd took one step to the left, his hands going behind his back, his eyes still on the point on the wall. "Sir! Yes Sir!"

Davis, came around the corner of the desk, leaning against it, he folded his arms across his barrel chest, "You can stand down, Major."

"Thank you, Sir!" Todd answered, immediately relaxing his stance. Davis still hadn't invited him into the office so he stayed where he was, casually glancing around the room.

"Sorry to hear about your old man, Major." Davis replied, a missive note coming into his voice, "He'll be missed around here, I can assure you. Everyone had the utmost respect for him."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll pass that on to my family."

"Good." Davis reached behind him, picking up a file, he glanced back at the young man, "After talking to your father I figured the best and safest place for you to be right now is in Special Ops, or SOD."

"Isn't that on a purely voluntary basis, Sir?" Todd asked, his stance relaxed, he watched the Lieutenant.

Davis nodded, his steel gray eyes flashing amusement, he grinned at Todd, "I volunteered you."

Todd stared at his commanding officer astounded, "You can do that, Sir?"

Davis nodded, "Yes. But it's up to you to graduate." Davis glanced down at the files, "I've already moved all of your information to the Classified files. All SOD personnel are kept completely confidential, even after you leave the Marines. The only way anyone will find out anything is if you start making a name for yourself and begin climbing the ranks. Even then, a lot of your personal information will still be considered Classified. The Corp. will not admit or deny anything."

"Okay." Todd nodded in understanding. "Where do I start?"

Davis opened the folder, scanning the contents, nodding with satisfaction, he handed the file to Todd, "There's a plane ticket, right on top. Your flight leaves in less than hour."

Todd reached for the folder, flipping it open, he held up a plain white envelope, "This it? Where am I going?"

"Don't know. That's Classified." Davis shrugged, resting the heels of his hands on the desk behind him, "Lt. Colonel James Broxton sent it over. He's a tough man, Todd, but he knows his stuff." A far away look softened his steel gray eyes, he mused, "We called him Texan."

"You worked with him, Lt?" Todd asked, dropping the folder on top of his uniforms in the duffel bag and zipping it up.

"Yeah. He's mean as a rattlesnake in a den, but he's one hell of soldier. I did two tours under him, Major." Davis pushed off the desk, moved back around it, he glanced back at Todd, "You'd better go, Major. Tex will not wait for you. Give that file to the Lt. Colonel, it has everything he needs"  
Todd snapped to attention, saluting his commanding officer, "Yes, Sir!"

Davis returned the salute as he sat down behind his desk, just as Todd reached for the door, pulling it open, he started to step out, "Major!"

Todd turned around, his hand resting on the door, he glanced back in, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Don't let me down!" Davis growled darkly, his steel gray eyes hard and dangerous.

"No Sir!" Todd answered, closing the door behind him. 


End file.
